


Cuddles and Pepper

by sarahgirl1998



Series: HTF sneezefics [39]
Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Male Sneezing, Sneezing, Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Cuddles learns just why he should be careful with pepper.





	Cuddles and Pepper

One day, Cuddles and Toothy were having lunch at a fast food diner. Cuddles reached over and grabbed the pepper shaker, which was clear with gray and black pepper inside. Toothy saw him do this and became a little concerned, however.

“Um, Cuddles?” Toothy asked.

“Yeah?” Cuddles responded.

“You might wanna be careful with that pepper,” said Toothy. “That stuff’s made you sneeze pretty hard before...”

Cuddles laughed a little. “Come on, Toothy, I know how to handle this! What’s the worst that could happen?”

He started to shake pepper on his food. Within only a few shakes, however, the lid on the pepper shaker fell off, and every bit of pepper fell out. Toothy gasped and put his hands over his nose, but Cuddles was too late to react. His nose twitched, his nostrils flared, and his eyes watered as he needed to sneeze.

“Aaaaah... Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh...” Cuddles tilted his neck back as he inhaled. At the last moment, he turned away from Toothy, then gave a final inhale and exploded.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!”

Toothy cringed as Cuddles released his sneeze, a good amount of spray emerging from the bunny’s mouth. But it wasn’t much help; his nose was still itching due to the pepper in the air. Cuddles quickly inhaled to sneeze again.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Aaaaaaah... AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!”

By the end of the third sneeze, Cuddles’ nose was already a bright red shade. Tears were streaming out of his eyes, and he could still smell the pepper in the air. Maybe one more sneeze would be enough to take care of it.

“Aaaaaaaaah... Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh... AaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH...!!!” Cuddles inhaled.

Toothy pulled his hands away from his nose and covered his ears with both hands. He was afraid to hear how this one would turn out. Cuddles tilted his entire upper body backwards with a final inhale.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!”

The final sneeze in the fit was enough to blow all of the pepper out of Cuddles’ face, but it was accompanied by a huge amount of saliva spraying out of his mouth. Toothy looked at his friend in concern as Cuddles recovered, sniffling and rubbing his nose with his forefinger.

“Bless you, Cuddles!” Toothy said.

“Thanks!” Cuddles responded as he continued to rub his nose.

“Are you feeling alright?” Toothy wanted to know.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Cuddles said. “I guess I wasn’t careful enough...”

Toothy placed his hand on Cuddles’ shoulder to comfort him.

“It’s okay, Cuddles. I didn’t know that was going to happen,” said Toothy:

“I didn’t see it coming, either.”

As soon as Cuddles recovered from his sneezing fit, he and Toothy went back to eating their lunch. Just then, Lumpy walked into the restaurant when suddenly, he smelled something that made his nostrils burn and itch. With no time to react, he inhaled and sneezed loudly.

“AaaaaAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!”

Lumpy’s sneeze was loud enough to catch Cuddles and Toothy off guard. The rabbit and beaver looked up at Lumpy in concern. As soon as the moose finished sneezing, Lumpy rubbed his nose with his forefinger.

“Ugh, why does it smell like pepper in here?”

Cuddles’ eyes widened as he asked that, and he looked away, trying to look innocent. After a few seconds, however, Lumpy turned and walked away, still rubbing his nose. Cuddles sighed with relief.

“That was a close one...” he said to himself.

Toothy was going to say something, but before he could, he needed to sneeze. He could smell the pepper that Cuddles had sneezed away, too.

“Ah... Aaaaah... AAAAAAH... Ah-chooooooooo!” Toothy doubled over as he sneezed into one of his hands. He then rubbed his nose with his forefinger, sniffling a little.

“Bless ya,” Cuddles said.

“Thanks...” Toothy sniffled again as he continued to rub his nose.

“I sure hope Lumpy and the others don’t get mad at me...”

“Me too, but I think they’ll understand once we explain it to them,” Toothy said.

Cuddles nodded in agreement, and then took a bite of his food. Suddenly, his eyes widened and pupils shrunk as he started sweating. Thanks to the amount of pepper, his food had become unbearably hot. Cuddles swallowed and stood up.

“I’ll be right back, I’m gonna get another soda,” he said quickly, and then ran over to the drink dispensers. Toothy looked at him in concern until he returned with a large cup of soda.

“Was it too hot?” Toothy asked.

Cuddles took a large sip of his soda, swallowed, and then nodded.

“It was WAY too hot...”

“I hope you’ve learned your lesson, then,” Toothy replied, jokingly.

“Yeah, I have...” Cuddles said as he slowly recovered from the spicy food he was eating.


End file.
